darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
War's Equipment
The following is a list of the gear and weapons War will receive over the course of the game. Armor Abyssal Armor There are 10 pieces of Abssyal Armor scattered throughout the game when War obtains all 10 you get the Abyssal Armour, this armour allows War to sustain much more damage. You can see a picture of it on Darksiders.com it appears to have a greyish hue throughout the armour. Location of all the pieces of Abyssal Armor: ''(Spoiler Warning!)'' eX4kBWHJjTI Weapons Items War can use to destroy his foes. Chaoseater Chaoseater will be War's first melee weapon in the game. It's an ancient sword that decimates flesh and bones whether living or dead. As the sword gains power, it will literally grow in size, becoming more destructive with each swing, and the player will have the choice of either continuing to wield the growing power or unleashing it. Redemption More cannon than gun, it fires powerful rounds that punch holes of purifying fire into the dark sky. The spreading flame of each shot is perhaps the truest light now cast upon this Earth. Fracture Cannon The fracture cannon fires serrated shards that embed into surfaces and then detonate. The Harvester The Harvester is a scythe that is wielded by Death himself, but taken by War. The Harvester has a buff that gives more souls to War when he kills enemies with it. This weapon is only avalible if you pre-order the game at Gamestop in the USA/Canada or EB Games in some countries. There is another scythe in the game besides the Harvester. Nothing is known about it other than the achievement/trophy "Reaper" being unlocked upon gaining it, and it being called the Armageddon Sword Mercy Mercy is the name of War's personal handgun. The achievement/trophy "An Old Friend" is unlocked upon gaining it. Mercy generates its own supply of lethal bullets. In skilled hands, the gun's endless fusillade of bullets can cut down an entire enemy regiment. The Tremor Gauntlet Not much is known about the Tremor Gauntlet, other than the achievement/trophy "Tremor Bringer" being unlocked upon gaining it. It might have also been shown in Hellbook 2: War's Arsenal, where War slammed it into the ground and created a powerful shockwave that knocked all nearby enemies to the ground. Used to destroy blue crystals around The Destroyed City that were hindering War from certain areas previously. Gear A list of helpful items War can use in his quest. The Abyssal Chain The Abyssal Chain is a supernatural gauntlet that can fire a spear-tipped chain that will enable War to pull foes to himself or vice-versa. It can also be used to swing across giant chasms too large for War to jump across alone. The achievement/trophy "Reach Out & Touch Somebody" is unlocked upon gaining this. Crossblade War's first available ranged weapon. The Crossblade can be used to pick things up from a distance. The achievement/trophy "Elemental Thief" is unlocked upon gaining this. The Earthcaller The Earthcaller is a powerful artifact, able to channel fury into raw sonic power, knocking back foes- and breaking spells of slumber. War is shown using the Earthcaller to awaken a Tormented Gate when he first obtains it. The achievement/trophy "To Move a Mountain" is unlocked upon gaining this. The Mask of Shadows The Mask of Shadows allows the wearer to see hidden objects such as chests and other things. Not much else is know about the Mask, other than the achievement/trophy "Sight Beyond Sight" being unlocked upon gaining it. Ruin Being a horseman, War needs a horse. Ruin is the name of his hellish steed. The achievement/trophy "Reunited" is unlocked upon gaining it. The Voidwalker The Voidwalker is an artifact unlike any other. It's ancient arcane energies pierce the veil of reality. Creating two points with it creates a path which War can traverse to assisst in his journey. The achievement/trophy "Into the Void" is unlocked upon gaining this. It works much like the gun in the game "portal". Joe Madureira even hinted at this in an interview in which he said that one of the items might be familiar to people who know the phrace "The cake is a lie" which is scribbled on walls by crazed test subjects in "Portal" Category:Gear